<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Holmes by Sboyle92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807740">Captain Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92'>Sboyle92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The army base was destroyed, she was one of the last survivors. With the other survivors, they travel the desert only to be attacked by one of the things that destroyed the army base. But rescue came just in time. But now a new battle is on the horizon before they can go home and forget about the nightmare that they have just endured. The Battle of Mission City, the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Bio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Character Bio</p><p>Name: Ruby Terra Lee Holmes</p><p>Age: 27</p><p>Portrayed by Alexandra Daddario</p><p>Family:<br/>Father: Sigar Holmes<br/>Mummy: Eudora Holmes<br/>Oldest brother: Mycroft Holmes<br/>Second oldest brother: Sherrinford Holmes<br/>Older - forgotten - sister: Eurus<br/>Youngest older brother: Sherlock Holmes<br/>Younger brother: Ramses Holmes</p><p>Occupation: Captain of the Royal Army, Squad Starr, stationed in Qatar</p><p>Squad members:<br/>Lieutenant Tenzi Benson*<br/>Sergeant Lionel Chase*<br/>Medic Duncan Chase*<br/>Gunnery Sergeant James Ortega*<br/>Sergeant Lucy Shay*<br/>Doctor Tammi Dawson*</p><p>Other soldiers:<br/>Captain William Lennox<br/>Lieutenant Robert Epps<br/>Fig<br/>Rick Donnelly <br/>Johnson Law<br/>Gerald Hindz<br/>Cameron Ortiz</p><p>Background info:<br/>	Being the youngest girl in the family, Ruby was always protected by her brothers. She like her brothers, is gifted, with supreme intelligence and with extreme observational skills. Unlike her brothers, however, she has become used to human interaction and as such - does not feel the need to spill her deductions onto the deduced and instead keeps it internalized, to be used at a later date if need be. Also, unlike her brothers, instead of doing something like running a country behind the scenes, solve cases that stump the police, becoming one of the most sought out doctors in the world, or being a top spy, she decided to use her mind on the battlefield. As such, she unknowingly has become one of the top war strategists in the world.</p><p>	She also has a mind palace like her brothers, but unlike them, she never 'deletes' anything as she thinks anything she sees or learns might come in handy someday. Ruby became part of the Royal Army at the age of 18, the day after she graduated from university with her Doctorates in Psychology and Criminology. She rose through the ranks and is now Captain of her own squad, Squad Starr.</p><p>	Ruby hasn't been home in over eight years but that still doesn't stop Mycroft and Sherrinford from hacking into the Qatar base files to see what she had been up to, and it didn't stop them from passing on that information to her parents and other brothers. Ruby hasn't 100% forgotten her sister but her sister was put away not long after she was born so she mistakenly thinks that she was just imagining her and never brings her up, while Sherlock has forgotten her completely and the eldest two refuse to speak a word of her.</p><p>	When Qatar is attacked by a Decepticon and pretty much blown away, her whole family is devastated by the loss of her. What happens when she comes back into their lives with secrets, a black eye, and a broken arm? Read to find out on Captain Holmes.</p><p>	This is a Transformers x Sherlock BBC crossover idea that would not leave me alone. Tell me what you think!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p>	Ruby groaned leaning back in her seat as the chopper flew back to base with Lennox's team in the other. Her team and the American's was teamed up a lot and so their higher ups thought it would be good for both teams to do training exercises together to get them to perform more as one unit than two separate squads.</p><p>	"Hey Cap, what are your plans when your tour is up? You've got a month left right?" her Lieutenant Tenzi Benson asked from where she and the other females of the team were quietly talking as opposed to the guys whom were as usual being goofballs. Ruby glanced at her, deducing her with a single blink of an eye but not saying her deductions aloud. None of her squad members knew of that little quirk of hers, they just thought she was just extremely intelligent and she would like it to stay that way.</p><p>	"I'll probably reenlist like I have the past 6 tours."</p><p>	"What, why?" Doctor Tammi Dawson, in charge of patching up the two squads for the time being demanded, the others turning their attention onto her as well.</p><p>	Ruby shrugged. "What else am I going to do at home? It would be too boring unless I wanted to work for or with one of my brothers and that's never going to happen. I would probably kill them by the end of the week." She huffed, mock shuddering at the mere thought of working for Mycroft or with Sherlock. Her team laughed at her response. She had given them vague details about her brothers and the antics that all of them had gotten up to when she was younger and they enjoyed them immensely, even though they were much doctored tales.</p><p>	"I have got to meet one of your brothers when I go home, if they are anything like you, Cap, I'm sure they would be a blast!" Tammi Dawson's occasional assistant Medic Duncan Chase chimed in.</p><p>	"Trust me, I'm considered the normal one of the family. What do you think that means in regards to my brothers?"</p><p>	"Oh, she's just playing you, bro. There is no way that her brothers are actually that scary," Sergeant Lionel Chase, Duncan's twin brother, scoffed.</p><p>	Ruby felt her eyes narrow on the trouble maker of her squad. Out of all of the two squads, Lionel gave her the most trouble.</p><p>	"Don't you think that the one that grew up with them would know them best? I mean, I think I've heard of one of her brothers, Sherlock, and he can certainly be placed in the very eccentric column," Sergeant Lucy Shay muttered. She was the other that caused her trouble. Ruby knew why Lucy and Lionel felt the need to cause trouble, of course, but since they followed her orders on the battlefield, she let it go. She had no reason to confront them about it but she would soon if they didn't stop getting on her nerves.</p><p>	"Sherlock is actually a high-functioning sociopath with the ability to deduce nearly everything relevant about you in the first few seconds of meeting him. He is actually the world's only Consulting detective which means that when the police are out of their depth – which is nearly always – they call him... next time don't describe my brother with one of the most boring descriptive words in the English dictionary." Ruby growled, her steel blue eyes piercing pretty much right into Lucy's soul. Almost immediately, Lucy ducked her head and muttered an apology.</p><p>	There was silence among them before the last one of their squad decided to pipe up.</p><p>	"Damn, Lucy, Cap sure told you. Maybe this time you'll learn to keep your opinions of another's family to yourself," Gunnery Sergeant James Ortega quipped. Ruby hid a smirk as she turned her head to face the back of the chopper. Ortega was definitely her favorite one of the bunch. He never failed to make her smile.</p><p>	The six soldiers then fell back to talking in their respective groups, their attempts to talk to Ruby once again falling into chaos as usual. Over the past two years that she has been in charge of this squad, they have tried several times to get her to open up but one thing that she will never budge on, is that a Holmes never gives up information about themselves freely. She had been apart of four total squads in her military career and this is the second group that she has been put in charge of.</p><p>	Ruby felt the helicopter begin to descend. "Good job out there today. Get some rest, you never know when or where they'll send us next. They like to use us much as possible before our tours are up." The six squad members nodded in acknowledgment but didn't respond verbally as they began to disembark with their weapons and packs dragging along behind them. Ruby was the last one out as always, besides the pilots, and as she emerged the hot sun hit her eyes, causing her to put on her sun glasses and a baseball cap that she had taken from Ramses before she left home that had the word Cambridge faded from wear and tear.</p><p>	"Hey yo, Holmes!" Ruby heard and turning she couldn't help but grin at Epps and Lennox, two of the men that she had started out with when she first became a soldier. That was the real reason the two teams worked so well together. The three of them had fought beside each other through blood, sweat, and tears and had a mutual respect for each other and their abilities on and off the battlefield.</p><p>	"Hey!" she said, coming over and joining them in walking back to their tents/barracks. "I have not seen you guys in what, two hours?" She asked jokingly, ducking out of the way when Epps reached out to grab her. "Gotta be faster than that, old man!”</p><p>	Ruby ducked into her barracks and placed her stuff on her bed before reemerging to join the other two, or other one as Epps had apparently wandered off to get shower off the sweat, blood, and dust from his body. She didn't blame him, however, the women's shower was on the other side of camp and so she could endure for a while longer to accompany Lennox to go talk to his wife over the web-chat.</p><p>	"So, how's the wife and baby?" Ruby asked.</p><p>	"H-How'd you know that was what I was thinking about?" Lennox stammered out. Epps and Lennox, when they first met and before she got used to being around others that weren't her brothers, were the first and last victims to her deductions that she verbalized. But she theorized that since it's been so long, both had forgotten her skills since she had never truly displayed them since.</p><p>	"Easy, you've been talking nonstop about Sarah and your new daughter for weeks now. And now, the first time of true down time that we've gotten, we are on our way to the telecommunications tent where you are most likely going to video chat with them."</p><p>	Silence. </p><p>	"That was incredible. I've never seen anyone be able to interpret the littlest clues into such an accurate result."</p><p>	See? He clearly doesn't remember the first five minutes of meeting her... although... "That's not what most people say about my little quirk."</p><p>	"What do most people say?"</p><p>	"Stop being a stalker, piss off, the usual spooked responses."</p><p>	Lennox looped a heavy arm around her neck. "Well, don't you worry, dear Ruby, I think that it is incredible."</p><p>	"And your opinion is the only one that matters right?"</p><p>	"Well it definitely counts more than Shay's or Chase's."</p><p>	"That is true."</p><p>	They had finally arrived at the telecommunications tent. "Well, I'll leave you to go about your business, my friend. I'm in desperate need of a shower. Laterz!"</p><p>	Ruby walked off deeper into the base camp to hunt down her clean clothes she had paid a cadet to wash for her while she was gone and then onto the showers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>	Later that night, Ruby was back in the tent she shared with other female soldiers, reorganizing her bags. She placed in one bag a first aid kit, some snacks, MREs, a few changes of clothes, and a hat that she had stolen from Sherrinford that was just as worn as the one she had stolen from Ramses, only this one read MI6 which most everyone thought was just a common hat but really it was his hat that he wore during his training academy days to become an agent. She also threw in an extra gun as well as a few extra mags. </p><p>	“Captain Ruby!” A voice shouted as a young refugee boy that she had helped rescue a week before entered the tent. “Captain Lennox is looking for you.”</p><p>	Ruby smiled at the young boy even as her mind almost hungrily began to deduce internally about the boy. Hungry, hasn’t been eating as often as he should be. Tired and scared, homesick as well. Someone is going to have to bring this boy back to his papa. Clothes and body are still dirty, no showers or clean clothes given… or if given or offered, wasn’t taken by the boy. Ruby shook her head to get herself out of that mindset and refaced on his eyes.</p><p>	“I’ll be right there. Wait for me, please?”</p><p>	The boy nodded eagerly before stepping back outside as Ruby groaned tiredly. She had been hoping to just lay down and go to sleep but it seems Lennox can never let her have a moment of peace. She bent down and retied her boots back on and tied her arm jacket around her waist under her second gun that never leaves her waist. In each boot she replaced the two knives she always keeps on hand as well. Ruby pinned her hair back up, placed Ramses’s hat back onto her head and then swung the backpack that she had completed packing onto her back, slipping the straps of the backpack on with ease. </p><p>	“Okay, let’s go see what the good Captain wants. Lead the way.” Ruby said with a smile and the young boy beamed back before leading her to his other favorite soldier on the base. </p><p>	Not even half way there, all of a sudden the base was under attack. A huge explosion sounding from where the airfield was. Ruby grabbed Mahfouz and covered his shaking body with her own on instinct even as she looked over her shoulder towards the explosion and froze with shock and fear. Because towering over HQ was a large black robot with glowing red eyes that was ripping the roof off of HQ in order to reach inside for something. </p><p>	“HOLMES!” A familiar voice screamed causing her to shake herself from her shock and to turn her head to see Lennox and Epps running towards her. Lennox grabbed her arm and Mahfouz’s beginning to lead them away from the black robot that was starting to rain death and fire onto the Qatar base. Epps brought up the rear.</p><p>	“I-I this really happening?! Or did I somehow get ahold of some drugs and this is just some trip that is being caused by the drugs?!” Ruby exclaimed even as she finally got her feet under her and was running with her fellow soldiers under her own power now instead of Lennox dragging her.</p><p>	“Its real all right. Now come on, we gotta move if we want to survive this thing!” She followed Lennox into the night, trying to drown out the screams of her friends, her team, her colleagues, and the explosions that echoed over the desert. The four of them met up with the rest of Lennox’s team as they hid beside a tank on the outskirts of the base. Ruby, Lennox, and Mahfouz made it to them when suddenly the robot appeared, knocking Epps to the ground as he yelled. Ruby held tightly to Mahfouz as Epps instead of getting up and at least attempting to run - raised his night vision goggles that he somehow still had in his hands and took a picture of the robot. </p><p>	Lennox darted out with a chain of grenades in his hand which when he threw them latched onto the chest of the robot distracting it as Lennox dragged Epps to his feet. “What the hell are you doing just sitting there?! Get up, Epps and run!” The two soldiers darted away for cover just in time as the grenades that Lennox had launched exploded, slightly stunning the robot and distracting it from their team. They distracted it enough that they were able to get in the tank and slowly begin to drive away as the robot went back to destroying the rest of the base. </p><p>	Ruby gulped in air as she leaned again Fig, another soldier of Lennox’s squad and as Mahfouz leaned into her arms in comfort. Her mind was in turmoil as her mind palace worked to place what had happened in just an hour’s time that night and what and where the robot had come from. </p><p>	She really wished she would have went home now a few months ago when she had the chance… because she knew that if the robot was as advanced as she thought it might be, and because of the annihilation of the Qatar base, whoever the robot worked for would not like survivors nor the fact that Epps took a picture of it… the robot would come after them, and soon.</p><p>	“We need to get to a phone tower. We have to let at least the Pentagon know what happened here… before it comes back.” She said softly but her voice carried through the silent tank. They all looked over at her in shock.</p><p>	“What do you mean? It’s not going to come back,” Donnelly scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Ruby’s eyes cut right through him.</p><p>	“It is, actually. Because not only are we most likely the sole survivors of the attack and the only ones that can tell others what we saw, Epps took a picture of it, which would back up anything we say. My guess is that its going to come after us because it doesn’t want its presence known… most likely because they want us humans to be taken by surprise and defenseless against another attack.” Ruby pointed out causing all of the men to go pale at the surprising revelation that she was right.</p><p>	Lennox cleared his throat uncomfortably at the thought of seeing the monster robot again. “Then we definitely need to warn the Pentagon, even if it does lead to our deaths. The world needs to know that there is a new enemy now, an enemy that we don’t know the weaknesses of and don’t know what it wants. We stick together, get through this, and maybe, there is a small maybe, we will get to see our families again.”</p><p>	“Amen, brother.” Epps murmured while the others nodded in agreement. They had a basic plan, now just to succeed in it was going to be the hard part of actually doing it. </p><p>&gt;linebeak&lt;</p><p>	London<br/>	Dr John Watson could not believe the day that he has had up to this point. First, he meets up at 221B Baker Street to officially meet his potential flatmate Sherlock Holmes. Next, he somehow found himself at a crime scene where a woman in pink was murdered and was part of the ‘suicides’ that had been happening over the past few months. Then, he was kidnapped by his new acquaintance’s ‘arch-nemesis’ and dragged to a creepy warehouse in the middle of the city only to encounter attempts of bribery and mystery. Finally, after arriving back at Baker Street and then journeying to Angelos, and then chasing a cab through the city, they were back to running again only this time it was back to Baker Street.</p><p>	“Got your breath back?” Sherlock asked as they noticed a policeman stopping the cab they had stopped further down the road and the American they had found inside gesturing towards them. </p><p>	“Ready when you are!” John informed and they were off. </p><p>	When they arrived back, both were breathing a bit heavily. </p><p>	“That was ridiculous. That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done.” John breathed out, a smile on his face. </p><p>	“And you invaded Afghanistan,” Sherlock retorted, his mind instantly springing towards his soldier of a sibling before he pushed it back in its proper place in his mind palace. </p><p>	John burst immediately into laughter which caused Sherlock to chuckle a bit. </p><p>	“Yeah, it wasn’t just me.” John began. “Why aren’t we back at the restaurant?”</p><p>	“Oh, they can keep an out. It’s a long shot anyways.”</p><p>	“So what were we doing there then?”</p><p>	“Passing the time, proving a point.”</p><p>	“What point?” John looked at Sherlock, befuddled. </p><p>	“You.” Sherlock simply stated. “Mrs. Hudson! Dr Watson will indeed be taking the upstairs room!” </p><p>	“Says who?”</p><p>	The doorbell rang causing Sherlock to smirk. “Says the man at the door.”</p><p>	John opened the door to see Angelo standing there. In his large hands was John’s walking stick. “Sherlock texted me, he said you forgot this.”</p><p>	John just stared, thunderstruck. His hand went to his leg in shock. Sherlock simply stood there with a satisfied grin on his face that he was right as usual. </p><p>	Out of nowhere, Mrs Hudson burst out of her door, her brown eyes full of tears and shock. “Oh, Sherlock, what have you done?!”</p><p>	Sherlock and John turned to her questionably. “Upstairs!” She exclaimed at their looks. The two raced up the stairs while Mrs Hudson retreated back into her room to compose herself. </p><p>&gt;linebreak&lt;</p><p>	Sherlock was still arguing with Lestrade and trying to figure out the case when Mrs Hudson walked back upstairs with a gentleman following her.</p><p>	“Sh-Sherlock? This man said that he wants to speak to you,” Mrs Hudson blubbered out before quickly retreating back downstairs. Sherlock groaned and turned, hoping it wasn’t someone boring. He quickly took in the man standing there in his doorway while NYS and John were looking on. </p><p>	Sherlock immediately scowled. “Oh, what do you want?”</p><p>	The younger man smirked at Sherlock. “Now don’t be like that, brother. I can’t just pop in for a visit? Even though you invited all these… charming people into your new living space?”</p><p>	Sherlock gritted his teeth and forced himself to ignore the whispers that immediately began to break out amongst his ‘visitors’. </p><p>	“Do shut up, Ramses. I don’t have time for you right now and you know that I would never invite those people into my home. I’ll have to hire a cleaning service to come and decontaminate the whole place. What are you doing here?”</p><p>	Ramses shrugged. “You know the life of a surgeon and doctor can get boring occasionally. I figured I would stop in and lend you the only non idiotic brain to whatever theories you have bouncing around your brain. I too have the desire to have at least some intelligent conversation.”</p><p>	“And you couldn’t go to M or S because…?”</p><p>	“Because they are boring asses that only loosen up when R calls or writes.”</p><p>	The two brothers were interrupted by Mrs Hudson. “Is the doorbell broken again? Sherlock, your cab is here.”</p><p>	“I didn’t order a cab, tell him he’s at the wrong place.”</p><p>	Mrs Hudson looked around, distressed at the state of the flat. “Oh dear, they’re making such a mess. What are they looking for?”</p><p>	“It’s a drugs bust, Mrs. Hudson,” John piped in, still not taking his eyes off the two brothers.</p><p>	“Oh, but they’re just for my hip. They’re herbal soothers.”</p><p>	Ramses swooped forward and decided to introduce himself to his brother’s landlady. “Mrs Hudson, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ramses Holmes, Sherlock’s younger brother… now I recall seeing that 221C is available to rent, is that still available?”</p><p>	Mrs Hudson blinked in shock at the surprise gentlemanly actions from this man she did not know. “Er, why yes, yes it is… but I will warn you that it is damp and there might be some mold issues.”</p><p>	Ramses smiled charmingly, completely disarming her and the other females and some males in the room. “That’s not a worry. I’ll have a cleaning and repair crew over in the morning to get it all back into top shape.” Ramses turned and smirked at his older brother. “Which means that you’ll have to deal with me being in your space almost all the time now… just like when we were kids.”</p><p>	Sherlock scowled but turned to Lestrade, trying to ignore his youngest sibling.</p><p>	“Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.” He began to pace like a whirlwind, his mind trying to concentrate but couldn’t as everyone was murmuring amongst themselves again. “Shut up! Everyone shut up, I’m thinking, don’t move, don’t breathe,. Anderson, face the other way, you’re putting me off!”</p><p>	Everyone looked at him, confused - but Lestrade and Ramses as both knew that Sherlock nearly had the answer.</p><p>	Anderson looked on in confusion. “What, my face is???”</p><p>	“Everybody quiet and still. Anderson, turn your back.” Lestrade commanded. </p><p>	“For God’s sake-”</p><p>	“Your back, now, please!”</p><p>	Anderson turned his back, furious and embarrassed. Sherlock began pacing faster and faster, thinking, thinking, clutching his head. “Come on, come on!”</p><p>	Mrs Hudson then remembered why she had come up in the first place. “What about your taxi?” She insisted.</p><p>	“Mrs Hudson!” Sherlock roared. </p><p>	The elderly woman flinched and turned away to head back down to tell the cab driver to leave again. But Sherlock didn’t notice as something popped into his mind.</p><p>	“Oh! Ah! She was clever. Yes, she’s more clever than you all and she’s dead, don’t you see? Don’t you get it? She didn’t lose her phone, she never lost it. She planted it on him. When she got out of the car, she knew that she was going to her death. She left her phone in order to lead us to her killer.” </p><p>	“But how?” Lestrade asked confused.</p><p>	Sherlock turned, confused as even Ramses rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the people in the room. “My god, what is it like in your little brains?” He muttered, causing Sherlock to nod in agreement to his words.</p><p>	“What? What do you mean how?” Sherlock asked. Lestrade stuttered before Sherlock interrupted again. “Rachel!”</p><p>	Everyone still stared blank eyed at Sherlock and Ramses as they noticed him nodding along with his brother’s thought process. </p><p>	“Don’t you see? Rachel!” They still didn’t understand. “Ooh! Look at you all. Your all so vacant. Is it nice not being me? It must be so relaxing. Rachel is not a name.”</p><p>	John interrupted him, trying to get him to the point. “Then what is it?”</p><p>	Ramses then stepped in. “On the luggage, I presume, is a label. Email address.”</p><p>	Sherlock turned to his computer and waited for John to read the email out to him.</p><p>	“Jenny dot pink at me phone dot org dot uk.” Sherlock quickly typed it in, muttering quickly to himself. “… which means there is a website where for her phone that requires her email and the password… everyone together!”</p><p>	“Rachel.” Ramses said simply. </p><p>	“So we can read her emails. So what?” Anderson said.</p><p>	“Anderson don’t talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street. You can do much more than read her emails. Its a smart phone, its got GPS, which means we can track it. We find that phone, we find the killer.”</p><p>&gt;linebreak&lt;</p><p>	Ramses and John stood outside of the police tape as they waited for Sherlock to be released from the paramedics custody. Ramses was quick to take a picture of his brother wrapped in a shock blanket to show Ruby next time they talked over the web cam. She would get a kick out of it. The two men straightened up as they saw Sherlock walking towards them. </p><p>	John cleared his throat. “Sergeant Donovan was just explaining everything to us,” John said. “The two pills… been a dreadful business, hasn’t it? Dreadful.”</p><p>	Sherlock exchanged a glance with his brother before leaning in and whispering, “Good shot.” To John.</p><p>	“Yes,” John said, feigning innocence still. “Yes, must have been, through that window.”</p><p>	“Well you’d know.” Ramses murmured.</p><p>	John looked between the two Holmes’ and couldn’t help but think he was going to be living with two of them very soon. One he could have handled…but two, can he?</p><p>	“Need to get the powder burns out of your fingers,” Sherlock advised calmly. “I don’t suppose you’d serve time for this, but let’s avoid the court case.”</p><p>	John cleared his throat nervously and glanced around anxiously.</p><p>	“Are you alright?” Ramses asked. </p><p>	“Yes, of course I’m alright.” John insisted.</p><p>	“Well, you have just killed a man,” Sherlock reminded him.</p><p>	“He wasn’t a very nice man,” John replied instantly and smiled lightly.</p><p>	Sherlock gave a small nod in agreement. “No. No, he really wasn’t, was he?”</p><p>	“And frankly, a bloody awful cabbie,” John added causing both Holmes’ to chuckle.</p><p>	“He was a bad cabbie,” Sherlock agreed, “should have sen the route he took us to get here.”</p><p>	John joined in the others laughter as they began to walk away from the crime scene, going past Donovan on the way.</p><p>	“Stop! Stop, we can’t giggle, it’s a crime scene! Stop it!” </p><p>	“You’re the one who shot him,” Ramses pointed out. “Don’t blame me.”</p><p>	“Keep your voice down!” John hissed through a smile he was trying to force away. </p><p>	As they passed Donovan she cast the three men a suspicious glance.</p><p>	“Sorry - it’s just, um, nerves, I think,” John told her awkwardly.</p><p>	Sherlock glanced over his shoulder. “Sorry.”</p><p>	Ramses didn’t even bother to say anything to her as they kept on walking.</p><p>	John stopped, causing the two brothers to stop and turn to him. </p><p>	“You were gonna take that damned pill, weren’t you?” He said. Ramses reached out and punched Sherlock’s shoulder, glaring at his brother. </p><p>	“I hope not. Wouldn’t want to tell Mummy, now would we?” </p><p>	Sherlock sent him the stink eye. “Course I wasn’t. Biding my time. Knew the two of you would turn up to save the day.”</p><p>	“You’re lying. It’s how you get your kicks, isn’t it? You risk your life to prove you’re clever.”</p><p>	“Why would I do that?” Sherlock asked innocently.</p><p>	“Because you’re an idiot.” Ramses and John said together. </p><p>	Sherlock grinned in response before he gestured with his head down the street. “Dinner?”</p><p>	“Starving.” Ramses said with John nodding.</p><p>	“End of Baker Street, there’s a good Chinese stays open ’til two,” Sherlock informed as they walked. “You can always tell a good Chinese by examine the bottom third of the door handle.”</p><p>	John’s focus was turned away from Sherlock and Ramses arguing as a familiar black car pulled up on the street not too far ahead of them and out stepped the man from the warehouse and his assistant, as well as another man.</p><p>	“Sherlock,” John said interrupting the two brothers and stared pointedly at the man. “That’s him. That’s the man I was talking to you about.”</p><p>	Sherlock and Ramses turned their heads and their eyes locked on the two men specifically. </p><p>	“We know exactly who that is.” Sherlock said sharply as they headed towards them.</p><p>	“Sherlock, Ramses, has Mummy been in contact with the two of you tonight?” The warehouse man asked, interrupting whatever Sherlock had been about to say to him.</p><p>	The two brothers were puzzled. “No, Mycroft, we’ve been a bit busy catching a serial killer. And Sherrinford, what are you doing with Mycroft?” Ramses asked.</p><p>	John interrupted. “Wait, Mummy?”</p><p>	“These are our older brothers, Mycroft and Sherrinford. Now what are you doing here?” Sherlock asked this time, both younger brothers feeling something bad was about to be said. </p><p>	Sherrinford took a deep breath and exchanged a look with his older brother. “There’s been an attack, on the Qatar army base… It’s been reported that there are no survivors of the attack and the whole base is nothing but ash.”</p><p>	Sherlock and Ramses grabbed each other’s arms in shock. No, not Ruby. Not their precious sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p><p>	“Qatar? What’s so significant about that base?” John asked the four brothers as they communicated silently amongst themselves, they all having silent conversations with each other. </p><p>	He would later refuse that he took a slight step back when all four brothers’ turned their intimidating gazes onto him.</p><p>	“Nothing you need concern yourself about, Doctor Watson. I’m afraid my brothers and I are needed elsewhere. Anthea will take you back to Baker Street. Ramses and Sherlock should be home in a week or so.” Sherrinford said before climbing into the driver seat of the new black car that had pulled up behind the one they had emerged from. Mycroft didn’t do anything other than nod his goodbye before getting into the passenger seat with Ramses joining his brothers and slipping in behind Mycroft. </p><p>	Sherlock turned to John, immediately he could tell that John was now very concerned about him. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon. I’ll stay in touch.”</p><p>	Sherlock joined his brothers and slipped in behind Sherrinford before they were on their way to their parents’ home which would take several hours. As they drove, none of the four brothers could resist thinking back about their sister, their incredible minds dragging up every memory, every conversation, letter, phone call, that they have had with her. It hadn’t hit them all yet that their baby sister was truly gone. But it would.</p><p>&gt;linebreak&lt;</p><p>	It was daylight when they arrived at their large childhood manor and they saw their parents step outside, their father’s arm wrapped securely around his wife’s shoulders as she wiped at her face with a damp handkerchief. </p><p>	“Oh, my boys!” She cried as the brothers joined their parents. Ramses, the more emotionally stable son, immediately drew their mother into his arms, saving his emotionally stunted brothers – to their relief. They loved their mother, they did. They just didn’t handle emotions very well. “Y-You didn’t h-have to co-come all the wa-way out here.”</p><p>	“Of course we did, Mother. We loved her too and she would have wanted all of us to be together during this time.” Sherrinford said gently suffering silently when she jumped into his arms when he came up beside her and Ramses.</p><p>	“Come, Mother, let’s head inside. Its chilly out here.” Mycroft said softly. Sherrinford led her into the house with the brothers and father following. They unfortunately had a funeral to plan.</p><p>&gt;linebreak&lt;</p><p>	“It’s so hot.” Donnelly whined as they trudged through the desert. The tank that they had used had finally ran out of gas a mile back and they had been walking in the direction of a cell tower that they had seen poking over sand dunes back there. </p><p>	“No, it’s f*cking freezing, Don.” Ruby sneered. She hated it when people stated the bloody obvious. Some of the soldiers jumped slightly as they might have forgotten that she was there as she had been silent since the night before. </p><p>	Lennox rolled his eyes as he panted as they once again began going up a sand dune. “Ruby…”</p><p>	“Sorry.” She grumbled. At least the MREs and snacks that she had packed in her bag came in handy. She kind of wished that she had grabbed some bottled water, that would have been needed a lot more than the food. But she couldn’t plan for everything. </p><p>	Couple hours later they finally reached the cell tower and saw to their great joy, a well full of water.</p><p>	“Oh thank god,” Law gasped out as he and Epps reached it first and poured water over their heads to cool themselves down. The others followed, the water cooling them down for a second from the harsh sun. </p><p>	“Hindz, Ortiz, get the signal connected. We need to get that to the Pentagon before that thing reaches us.” Lennox ordered.</p><p>	“Ruby, are you really sure though that it is following us?” Donnelly asked.</p><p>	Ruby rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m sure. That robot went straight for the mainframe during its destruction and I’m going to guess someone in the base realized that and cut the lines to make sure they didn’t get what they wanted. This robot, and I’m sure there are most likely more of them, want information that the government has and wants their existence to be kept a secret so that when they attack – and they will – no one will be prepared for them. Most likely, they will want to annihilate mankind like all of those end of the world movies you guys enjoy watching.”</p><p>	“Yes. That is probably true so we need to hurry up, get a connection with the Pentagon and let them know what’s coming before we are killed as well.”</p><p>	Don, Fig, Ruby, and Epps faced outwards as the others worked on trying to connect to the phone tower. All of a sudden, the tower fell down.</p><p>	“WHOA!” the ones facing it shouted. Don turned around when the sand settled. </p><p>	“What the heck was that?” he asked but he was ignored. They were all looking around when Epps heard something metal like and looked over to see a spear-like weapon aimed at Lennox’s back.</p><p>	“WHOA!” he yelled and began firing at the thing aimed at one of his best friends. That caused everyone to turn around and see what was happening and to begin firing as well. When the dust settled, no one knew where to look for whatever was attacking them. Then, all of a sudden, Don was stabbed and killed instantly before being flung in the air. The soldiers started to yell and run towards where Mahfouz’s village was. </p><p>	“GO!” Lennox shouted as he saw his already exhausted soldiers start to slightly lag even though he knew they weren’t lagging on purpose. The villagers saw them coming and saw what was chasing them and started firing their own weapons at the metal scorpion. </p><p>	“Papa!” Mahfouz shouted as he ran towards his home where his father was just coming out. Lennox followed him. </p><p>	“Do you have a telephone?” the father looked at Lennox confused and frightened as the soldiers and villagers fired at the scorpion. “Ah, telephone? Phone?”</p><p>	“Oh, telephone! Yes, yes!” the father darted inside his home and grabbed the satellite phone and handed it to Lennox who quickly dialed the number for the Pentagon and hurried back to his soldiers. </p><p>	Unfortunately, it didn’t go straight through, he got stuck talking to an operator that wouldn’t push his call through unless he put a credit card number in for the international call. </p><p>	“Epps, I need a credit card!” </p><p>	“Back pocket!” Epps said over the gunfire before returning his attention to the fire fight. </p><p>	“You’ve got ten back pockets!” </p><p>	“Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!”</p><p>	Lennox grabbed it and returned his attention back to the phone and read the credit card information to the operator. </p><p>	“Sir, would you like to hear about our premium packages?”</p><p>	“No, I don’t want a premium package! Connect my call now!” Lennox then tossed the phone to Epps. “Epps, Pentagon!”</p><p>	Epps began to talk to the Pentagon and telling them where to direct the jets that were coming to aid them. “Man, if you’ve seen this shit… hurry and get some backup out here! Bring the rain! Target north of orange smoke!”</p><p>	The jets came and began to shoot at the metal scorpion, actually hurting it somewhat and after causing it to screech in pain, it retreated injured, the very tip of the tail being left behind as it disappeared while the dust was settling. </p><p>	Ruby, after finally getting the loud ringing out of her head from the sudden silence, turned at the familiar cries of Fig and raced over to him, meeting up with Lennox as they both tried to treat him as best as they could until help would arrive.</p><p>	Ruby couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved, however. They would be going home. She couldn’t wait to see her parents and brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p><p>	Two days later<br/>	The three of them, Lennox, Epps, and Ruby were heading towards a military plane that was going to take them to the airport so that they could go home; the rest of the crew besides Fig whom was in the hospital and Donnelly whom had unfortunately passed, were all already waiting in the plane for them. </p><p>	All of a sudden, they heard someone shouting for them. “Captain Lennox! Captain Holmes! You and your team needs to come with me right now!” a man shouted. The three of them turned around to see a man running towards them from a small fleet of SUVs. The man grabbed the bag from Lennox’s hand and began to drag them towards the SUVs, the other soldiers whom had been watching came off the plane to follow. </p><p>	They were a team, if one was needed for something, they were all going. Especially after going through something like what they had experienced in Qatar. </p><p>	Confused, the soldiers climbed into the SUVs and they were driven away.</p><p>	“Where are we going?” Ruby asked from where she was sandwiched between Lennox and Epps.</p><p>	“The Secretary of Defense wants you to meet him at the Hoover Dam.” The man said.</p><p>	“Oh, great.” Ruby muttered. “So no going home after the shit show we’ve just went through? Okay, makes sense.”</p><p>	Lennox nudged her hard. “Ruby.”</p><p>	“Not sorry. I want to see my family, let them know I’m alive, annoy the hell out of my brothers. I’ve gotta list and this guy is ruining that list.”</p><p>	“Just a few more hours and then we’re home free. I’m sure he just wants a firsthand account from us about what happened as opposed to reading the reports.” Epps reasoned.</p><p>	“Okay fine. But they better get us some food, I’m bloody starving.”</p><p>	“We’ll get you food when we get there.” The man said from the front before they all went silent again.</p><p>	“You better.” Ruby subtly threatened. </p><p>	They didn’t. And Ruby was ready to shoot something. The soldiers lined up on the side walk of the Hoover Dam as they waited for the SecDef to arrive.</p><p>	“Attention!” Lennox barked out as they saw the secretary coming out of a SUV with two teenagers, a woman and man, and black suits following.</p><p>	“Captain, good work.” The old man said as he came up beside them. </p><p>	“Thank you, sir.” Lennox said.</p><p>	“Now, you and your team follow me. Apparently these guys have something they want to show us.” The soldiers followed the agents, secretary, woman, man, and two teenagers into the restricted section of Hoover Dam, going deep underground. </p><p>	“What you are about to witness is top secret. It is also responsible for all advances in technology that we’ve had. Cellphones, GPS, you name it, we reverse engineered it from this.” And they entered a large room to see a large robot, larger than the one from Qatar standing frozen in the middle of the large cavern. </p><p>	“My God, what is that?” Secretary Keller whispered as the agents began to pretty much brag about the alien metal robot.</p><p>	“Alright so here’s the situation. You’ve all had direct contact with the NBEs.” The agent that had been a little confrontational with the teenagers, Ruby had noticed, said. </p><p>	“NBEs?” Epps asked. The soldiers stood towards the back of the group staying close together in this unfamiliar environment. They had wanted to go home and forget about their experiences but it seems that their roles in whatever this was or going to be, they would have no choice. </p><p>	“Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms.” </p><p>	In response to Keller’s question, the other agent spoke up. “We call him NBE One.” </p><p>	The male teenager spoke up. “Well, sir, I don’t mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but I mean, that’s Megatron. He’s the leader of the Decepticons.”</p><p>	“He’s been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind.” The second agent said. </p><p>	“Like I said earlier, fact is you’re looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE One. That’s what we call it.” The first agent snapped getting into the male teenager’s face. </p><p>	Keller glared at the agents. “And you didn’t think the United States military might need to know that you’re keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?”</p><p>	“Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security.”</p><p>	“Well you got one now.” Keller said. </p><p>	“So why Earth?” Lennox asked. </p><p>	“It’s the Allspark.” The teen spoke up. Ruby and others looked over at him. Looked like this kid knew a lot more than the ‘experts’ did. </p><p>	“Allspark? What is that?” Keller asked.</p><p>	“Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mister NBE-One here a.k.a. Megatron, that’s what they call him, who’s pretty much the harbringer of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That’s their plan.”</p><p>	The soldiers all shared a glance. “And you’re sure about that?”</p><p>	“If he wasn’t sure about it, he wouldn’t have said anything.” Ruby’s British accented voice startled those that didn’t know her, the secretary, agents, teenagers, and the other two strangers. </p><p>	“Soldier, you are?” the more mouthy agent asked. Ruby glared at the agent.</p><p>	“My name is Ruby. But who I am doesn’t matter. You obviously know where this Allspark is so show us. I’d like to have this done and over with so I can return home. I’m sure my family is even now planning my funeral.”</p><p>	“Follow me.” The second agent said. They followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p><p>	“What you are about to see is our crown jewel.” They enter a vault like room with a square glass case in the middle hooked up to other things. There was a thick glass overlooking another large cavern and in it was a large square that towered over everyone. </p><p>	The Allspark.</p><p>	“The Dam dampens the energy field, helps it avoid detection. Carbon dating takes this thing back before the stone age.”</p><p>	“What type of energy?” the blonde Australian woman asked.</p><p>	“Glad you asked. They have to lock us in.” The agent said as they were sealed in the room.</p><p>	“Does anyone have a phone? Walkman? Mp3?” </p><p>	“I’ve gotta phone.” The man that came with the Australian said and handed the phone over to the agent. They all gathered around the box as the agent put the phone into the box and shut the little door bolting it.</p><p>	“You’ve gotta love the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai.” The agent said. Ruby rolled her eyes.</p><p>	“Nokia’s from Finland.” She and the Australian woman said at the same time, sharing a small smile between them.</p><p>	“Well he’s very strange.” Secretary Keller said softly, hushing them slightly. </p><p>	“We’re able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box.”	He presses a button and an electric blue surge appeared shooting into the phone and transforming it into a little miniature robot. It immediately started shooting at the box and Ruby honestly couldn’t blame it.</p><p>	It was just ‘born’ and as soon as it came to life it was surrounded by those it didn’t know and went on the defensive. </p><p>	“Mean little sucker, huh?” the agent said with a slimy smirk. “Like a little energizer bunny from hell.”</p><p>	“That thing is freaky.” The Australian woman said.</p><p>	Ruby watched as the robot continued to shoot and make little cracks in the box but suddenly it stopped as its eyes latched onto her own, its eyes flickering between red and blue. </p><p>	“Ugh. It’s breaking the glass.” The agent said to the other and reached for a switch to presumably to destroy the little robot but Ruby wasn’t going to let them do it. </p><p>	She whipped her gun from the holster and aimed it steadily at the two agents. “If you even twitch towards that, you will find one more hole inside of you than you do now. Epps, cover me.” The soldier did so no question and aimed his own gun at the two agents as Ruby holstered her gun and opened the little door on the glass cage and placed her hand palm up and waited for little robot to warm up to her.</p><p>	The little robot studied her intently before suddenly its eyes settled on blue and it squeaked excitedly. It climbed gently onto her hand and up her arm to settle between her neck and shoulder, snuggling down under her arm jacket. The little robot radiated a strange type of warmth that radiated through Ruby’s body and caused her to gently rub its head from where it was peeking out.</p><p>	“The little guy is scared. How would you feel if you suddenly found yourself enclosed, surrounded by strange creatures, seconds after being born? I’m going to assume this little one is a baby to their species just like all the others that you’ve brought to life… and soon killed… my team and I killed people like you, those that enjoy killing babies with no remorse. Maybe my friend here will tighten his finger just right and well, it’s game over for you.” Ruby said softly but her eyes were piercing hard, her inner sociopath that all of her brothers had - Sherlock had an inner and outer sociopath - showing. </p><p>	“Ruby.” Lennox warned, having seen this type of behavior once or twice since he’s known her. “Your on level 4.”</p><p>	They had come up with a level scheme between the three of them so that Ruby could get a warning on how threatening and menacing she was becoming. </p><p>	 “Just a 4? That’s fine then. I didn’t snap… but let me make this perfectly clear to the people that supposedly don’t exist. If I hear of even a whisper about you doing something like this again, I will ruin each and every one of you financially, emotionally, physically, and mentally. Trust me, I know precisely how to do it to each one of you. Am I understood?”</p><p>	The two agents nodded fearfully and Ruby then smiled brightly. “Good! Glad we could come to an agreement.”</p><p>	Just then the room that they were in began flashing warning lights. The more senior agent with the mustache went over to a phone on the wall. “What’s going on?”</p><p>	Someone responded. The agent went pale.</p><p>	“NBE One is deicing.” He said and ran out of the room and began barking orders to others. </p><p>	“Please tell me you’ve gotta weapons room.” Lennox asked the agent that stayed with them. </p><p>	“We do, follow me.” The annoying agent said. They all followed the agent, picking up others along the way. The soldiers and agents began arming up, the little robot still snuggled against Ruby’s neck. </p><p>	Ruby’s ears perked up as the teen boy that had a whole lot of information confronted the agent.</p><p>	“You’ve gotta take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He’s gonna know what to do with the Cube.”</p><p>	“Your car? It's confiscated.”</p><p>	“Then unconfiscate it.”</p><p>	“We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing.”</p><p>	“You don’t know.”</p><p>	“Maybe you know, but I don’t know.” </p><p>	“You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?” </p><p>	“Listen young man, I have people’s lives at stake.”</p><p>	All of a sudden Lennox came over and slammed the agent against the side of a jeep.</p><p>	“Take the kid to his car.” This caused the agents to point guns at the soldiers and the soldiers to return it, Lennox keeping one firm hand on the first agent while aiming his gun at another agent. “Drop it.”</p><p>	“Drop your weapon, soldier.” The agent said to him. “There’s an alien war going on and you’re gonna shoot me?”</p><p>	“You know, we didn’t ask to be here.”</p><p>	“I’m ordering you on the S7 executive jurisdiction-”</p><p>	He was interrupted by Ruby and Epps. “S7 don’t exist.”</p><p>	“We don’t take orders from people that don’t exist.”</p><p>	“I’m gonna count to five.” Lennox, fed up, moved his gun so that it dug into the agent’s chest. </p><p>	“Yeah, well, I’m gonna count to three.”</p><p>	Everything was tense. </p><p>	“Simmons.” The agent, now named Simmons, glanced over at the secretary of defense. </p><p>	“Yes, sir?”</p><p>	“I do what he says. Losing’s really not an option for these guys.”</p><p>	Simmons looked back and forth between Lennox and Keller.</p><p>	“Alright, okay. Okay, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro that’s cool.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six</p><p>	They raced through the Hoover Dam to get to the ‘good’ robot that happened to be Sam’s car and was captured by S-7 when he saved them from falling to their deaths.</p><p>	Ruby was one of the last ones into the room and she quickly took in what was happening. There were people surrounding a black and yellow robot trying to freeze it like Megatron was. The robot was screeching in pain and Ruby didn’t hesitate to dart forward through everyone and disarmed two of the scientists on the way before she stood in front of the robot.</p><p>	“ENOUGH!” She yelled aiming her gun at them all, causing everyone to look at her startled. The little robot that had hidden on her, appeared on her forearm and aimed its own gun at them. “I said enough!” When one of the scientists went to start it again only for Sam to take the freeze gun from one of the soldiers and turn it towards him. </p><p>	“Stop! You got to stop!” Sam exclaimed as he did so. The agent breaking his shock backed it, commanding them and finally all the scientists dropped their equipment and stepped back. </p><p>	Sam and Mikaela came up beside Ruby, trusting her to cover their backs against S-7 and she trusting them to do so as well with their alien friend. </p><p>	“Are you okay?” Sam asked. “They didn’t hurt you right?”</p><p>	Ruby couldn’t resist anymore and turned around to see the robot drop a battle mask as he directed his attention to everyone but his two charges. Then his eyes landed on Ruby and her little robot friend that was now on her shoulder looking up at the larger, older robot. The shock of seeing such a small one of his race caused the robot to jerk back and its battle mask to disengage.</p><p>	The robot lowered its face until it was level with Ruby and the little robot.</p><p>	“Say my name, say my name?” Beyonce’s song came out from the robot, making Ruby assume it wanted her name.</p><p>	“My name is Ruby, I’m assuming with your color scheme that your name is some type of Bee?” </p><p>	“How do you know that?!” Sam asked shocked. “His name is Bumblebee.”</p><p>	Ruby smirked but didn’t turn her attention away from the gentle giant whose eyes were the brightest blue that matched her little robot’s.</p><p>	“Hello, Bumblebee. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ll make sure these pig heads don’t touch you again. Now, we need your help. The Allspark is here, Megatron is breaking free, and the Decepticons are coming. We need to get the Allspark out of here. Can you help?”</p><p>	Bumblebee got up from where he had been laid out and got up, following Ruby and Sam as they led him to the Allspark chamber with the others following. </p><p>	Bumblebee looked up in awe at the Allspark as it towered over him. He reached up and grasped a part close to him.</p><p>	“Ah man, he’s doing something, he’s doin’ something.” Epps said shifting uneasily as they all watched as the huge cube began to collapse down until it fit perfectly in the palm of Bumblebee’s hand.</p><p>	“Star fleet, captain, is a go.” Came from Bumblebee as he turned to the awed humans behind him before transforming into his alt form with the Allspark sitting in the back seat of it. </p><p>	“He’s right, we have to get that thing outta here.” Lennox said turning to the SecDef, Maggie, Glen, and the sector seven agents.</p><p>	“Right, yes, of course.”</p><p>	“But we can’t make a stand without the Air Force. Get in contact with them, tell them to ready for an extraction.”</p><p>	“Leave it to us, we’ll get you that air support.” The annoying agent said as he began to lead the SecDef, Maggie, Glen, and a couple other agents that had stuck with their group somewhere they could hopefully make contact with the air base. </p><p>	“Alright, everyone! Let’s move! Set up a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!” Lennox ordered as the soldiers and agents of S7 loaded up into jeeps to begin heading out. Time was of the essence. </p><p>	Ruby took a deep breath and let it out as she settled into her seat between Lennox and Epps as two others sat in the front. </p><p>	“I thought you said that this was going to be a simple report-in-person thing?” Ruby drawled. Lennox rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly.</p><p>	“Shut it, Holmes.”</p><p>&gt;linebreak&lt;</p><p>	Couple hours later</p><p>	Ruby was a mess, as were her comrades, but they had made it. Her comrades formed a circle around the dead Megatron as the largest bot - Optimus Prime, the leader of the good guys, - towered over them all. Ruby watched from a distance, none of the soldiers or Autobots noticing just what was surrounding her at the moment which she found very hard to believe.</p><p>	“You left me no choice, brother.” Ruby watched as the other Autobots joined them, none of their number being lost either and only Bumblebee having the most serious damage of having his legs blown off. </p><p>	“Sam,” Optimus said, turning to the brown haired teen. “we are in your debt for what you have done here for us, Samuel Witwicky. We will never forget.”</p><p>	“No sacrifice, no victory.” Sam said with a smile, quoting his family motto.</p><p>	Ruby couldn’t take it any longer. “Yeah, that’s great and all, but could one of you Autobots please come over here and get them? They’ve been all over me since I found them two blocks over.” Ruby growled, causing everyone to look over and for the seven Autobots there to freeze.</p><p>	Surrounding her were four babies of their kind and they were indeed trying to cling to Ruby like glue.</p><p>	“W-Where did they come from?” The silver Autobot said, his almost identical twin also looking speechless. </p><p>	“Well, the little one came from when Sector Seven were playing God and were about to kill him when I rescued him. Then the other three suddenly appeared and almost immediately searched me out… but anyway, you gonna help me out? I’m not really good with little ones.”</p><p>	The one that transformed into a search and rescue vehicle moved forward and grabbed the three bigger sparkling and cradled them in the palm of his hands. The sudden movement and separation from Ruby caused the three previous quiet sparklings to start to freak out.</p><p>	“Don’t worry little ones, she is right there I’m just making sure you aren’t hurt in any way.” The bot reassured and calmed the three down. Ruby glared at him but didn’t say anything as she moved to join Lennox and Epps.</p><p>	“I hope that it isn’t like imprinting or else I’m in deep shit.” Ruby growled causing the two soldiers to burst out laughing and hang on to each other. She hissed at them but let them have their merriment.</p><p>	“So, since this is all over, why don’t we head back for debrief and then get the heck on home? I’m ready to see my family.” Ruby said the other soldiers nodding their agreement. They were ready to head on home too.</p><p>	Bumblebee spoke up. “I would like to stay with the boy.”</p><p>	“You speak now?!” Sam exclaimed but was annoyed. </p><p>	“If that is his choice.” Optimus said.</p><p>	“Yes.” Sam said simply.</p><p>	Then Optimus returned his attention onto Ruby. “And whom shall be the guardian of the one the sparklings have imprinted on?”</p><p>	The silver and golden Autobots exchanged glances as well as the gray Autobot. “The three of us will. She will need the extra protection especially since the sparklings will not like being separated from her for long periods of time.”</p><p>	“Whoa, wait, what?!” Ruby exclaimed but was ignored. “I’m right here, you can see me right?” Ruby asked, turning to Mikaela whom nodded. “Look, boss bot, I’m heading home and will most likely be stuck to my brothers’ sides for the foreseeable future. And all of them would freakout if they knew what I brought home with me. Don’t you think it would be better for the sparklings and your Autobots to stay here with you?” </p><p>	Optimus spoke with a touch of amusement in his voice. “The decision has been made. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz shall be accompanying you to your home along with the four sparklings and shall be your guardians. The decision has been made.”</p><p>	“Ugh. Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven</p><p>	It had been over a week since they had learned of the death of their youngest sister and daughter and it had been like a never ending nightmare for the whole family. </p><p>	They all were feeling the effect of her loss, even Mycroft and Sherlock and none of them were ready to say goodbye to her but they knew they had no choice. </p><p>	“Brothers, it's time.” Sherrinford said sticking his head into the study where the other three were sitting in silence dressed in dark suits. Ruby’s empty casket was to be buried where all Holmes’ have been buried and there wasn’t need for a viewing so it was time to officially say goodbye to their sister. </p><p>	The brothers walked out of the house and met up to where their parents were waiting for them as the four would not let anyone else be a pallbearer. The four easily lifted the casket from where it rested from the hearse and began to follow their parents to where the casket was to be placed.</p><p>	Behind them were previous comrades of Ruby and other close friends and family of the Holmes’ whom came to pay their respects. </p><p>	They were far enough away from the house that none heard the growls of three cars coming up the driveway nor did they hear the door closing on only one of them.</p><p>	Ruby was dressed in her army uniform. “Stay here.” She told the Autobots and sparklings before she began to sprint to where she knew her funeral would be taking place. </p><p>	She finally began to see them and saw her parents leaning on each other, her brothers standing behind them, and other friends and family gathered around. She knew that none had noticed her yet. </p><p>	“Sherlock!” She yelled. “Mom! Dad!”</p><p>	Instantly everyone looked up and all of them stared at her in disbelief. Her mother was the first that shook the shock off. “Oh, my baby!” She wailed as she pushed people out of her way to wrap her arms around Ruby. “Oh thank the lord for answering my prayers.” She whispered as she pulled back and stroked Ruby’s face, examining the bruises and cuts all over it. </p><p>	Her father finally made it to their side and pulled her into his arms. “Oh, Ruby.” He sighed. All of the grief and stress that had been on his shoulders was now gone as he held his baby girl to him. </p><p>	Ruby pulled back and turned a smile onto the friends and family that had gathered for her funeral and her eyes met her brothers whom were watching her impassively but she knew better. They were going to wait until all of them were alone before they greeted her.</p><p>	“Thank you all for coming to my funeral, but as you can see, my death was greatly exaggerated.” She said with a smirk. She then greeted the friends and family whom immediately left, knowing that the Holmes’ needed to be alone. </p><p>	The family of seven were gathered in the family room, her parents refusing to let her out from between them as the three sat on a couch while her brothers either sat in a chair or, in Mycroft’s case, leaned against the doorframe. </p><p>	“So, what happened?” Their mother, Eudora, asked. Ruby hesitated slightly but it was enough for her brothers to catch it, to let them know that she wasn’t going to be telling the full story.</p><p>	“What the news said about it being a terrorist attack, wasn’t entirely untrue. Just wasn’t the regular terrorists… Only Will’s unit and myself made it off the base alive. And by the time we were able to get in contact with Pentagon, a couple days had already gone by. Then we weren’t able to contact anyone for a bit either. But as soon as I was able, I headed here… and you’ll be happy to note that I’m taking a break from the military life for awhile.” She said with a cheeky grin causing her mother to let out a sigh of relief and hug her again.</p><p>	“Well, this is enough excitement for me today. I’m glad your back, baby girl. Eudora?” Their father, Sigar, asked as he got up stiffly. Neither of them wanted to let Ruby out of their sight but knew that their children needed to have some time to themselves as well. </p><p>	“I’ll join you, my love. Good night, boys, my darling.” Eudora said placing a kiss on Ruby’s head before taking Sigar’s hand and letting him lead her out of the room and to their bedroom, leaving their five children alone. Sherrinford and Sherlock moved their chairs so that they were looking at their baby sister head on while Mycroft and Ramses took their parents’ spots. </p><p>	“So, what truly happened?” Mycroft asked, his hand sneaking over and clasping her own in his. She shot him a small smile before looking down at her lap, not able to meet her brothers’ eyes.</p><p>	“I can’t really discuss that, nor tell you…” She trailed off and snapped her head up, her eyes meeting her oldest brother’s. “And it would be in your best interest, Mycroft, to not go digging into what truly happened… in fact, all of your best interests. In this case, ignorance is bliss.”</p><p>	“Ruby-” Sherrinford started before Ruby cut him off.</p><p>	“No, Ford. I’m dead serious. Not only would you be putting yourselves in danger but also everyone else in the family. So please, just for once, listen to me and not dig. And just be happy that your baby sister is back from the dead and leave it at that, okay?”</p><p>	“Ruby, you know us. Ford and Mycroft won’t be able to resist.” Ramses reminded. Ruby glared at all of her brothers, they all could see the fear and determination to keep her brothers out of what truly happened. </p><p>	The four brothers exchanged glances. Their sister was as stubborn as they were and as protective of them as they were of her… she also did just come back from the dead, after all.</p><p>	“Very well,” Mycroft said. “None of us will look into it. But do let us know if you require anything from us.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” She said and leaned over and hugged her brother before pulling away and hugging Ramses as well. “This means a lot to me… now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some luggage to get from the car.”</p><p>	She stood and after placing kisses on the other two brothers’ cheeks, walked out and over to Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.</p><p>	“How’d it go?” Jazz asked as he opened his back door in order for the two smallest sparklings to scramble over to Ruby and hide on her body.</p><p>	“Emotional. My brothers alone are intense but when its all four? Its a whole other ball game. Are the three of you going to be okay out here?” She asked as she adjusted to the weight of the two sparklings on her body and the two that were in two of her suitcases. She also grabbed her last bag and adjusted once more. Jazz shut his door once she was clear.</p><p>	“We’ll be fine. Keep the little ones in your room, one of us will be at alert to make sure nothing happens.”</p><p>	“Thanks Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. I appreciate it.”</p><p>	She walked back inside, hurrying as fast as she can up to her room. As soon as she shut her door, the sparklings were out of the bags and off of her and exploring the whole room. Ruby leaned back on the door and watched them. </p><p>	She was finally home. </p><p>	Captain Ruby Holmes was home, and here to stay.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>